Memoirs of the Devourlord
by Cuna999
Summary: She left the world in trauma, in an unforgettable state. They had forgotten their feelings for her, even as the Devourlord. But the return of memories is never planned. It was wrong to admit after all she had done, but they missed her and still loved her.
1. Lobo

**Author's Notes: **I'm a pissed that all my other story formats are messed up. Tch.

Anyway, another Soul Nomad fic, the first chapter featuring one of the characters I quite liked. I plan to do Shauna, and maybe Vitali (Even though he was an ass with the other 'heroes' at the end when they beat Revya. All they did was gloat about their victory, I was quite pissed at their bitchiness) and Virtuous. Maybe Danette too. And Gig/Vigilance at the endish. :3 Eventually.

If you have any suggestions of other characters and their inside feelings on the Devourlord/Revya, please include them in a review! :D

* * *

_Lobo

* * *

_

When she first stepped out of the shadows of what used to be called the Hidden Village, I couldn't believe my eyes. She was a puny, skinny girl who honestly looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. But I've learned from experience that looks can be deceiving. I was right.

She had the Grim Reaper inside of her, but she herself was quite the wild animal. Even without Gig talking she sounded like one hell of a bitch by herself. She seemed to have fused with him pretty well. Even when he didn't say out loud he wanted a massacre, she was in the middle of one. The one slashing up all the bodies, with blood staining her clothes and dripping down her skin.

But that time where there was a question of loyalty…Gig turned to me and asked where it lay. I begged for my life. Honestly, I was terrified. I didn't know whether I would live or not, and I knew the girl would have no problem slitting my throat.

"H-hey, c'mon… you gotta believe me!"

I was sweating, and the light of my cigarette was going out. It was pathetic. I had never looked so pathetic in my life. I had never been so terrified until now.

"I believe you."

Her response shocked me. For a moment I was too stunned to talk. My cigarette nearly dropped from my mouth.

"Th-Thank you," I managed, "I knew we were pals. You know, I…I…"

Oh, Lord. I couldn't help it.

"Hah. Hahahaha! I'm sorry, I can't help but laugh. A monster like you says 'I believe you'? You're a stupid as everyone else. Oh, I believe you, I trust you. You're so loyal! I've never met anyone who actually meant that crap. They just say it so they can look down on others. And then they say, 'look at what a kind, caring person I am!'"

She had accepted my loyalty, but I myself couldn't accept it. Honestly, I had watched her put out the flames of countless lives, and she just told me that she believed in my loyalty. And it sounded sincere enough. I couldn't believe it. The almighty powerful Devourlord was actually…human enough to say something like that…something so pathetic.

But the thing was, at this moment I wasn't thinking to myself that the Devourlord didn't give a fuck about being a kind, caring person. She'd ended countless lives without any shred of regret after all; she was the last person to say sappy words and then look down on someone to say what a kind caring person she was. If she said anything sappy it would be dripping with sarcasm, and she would only be looking down at a person to vaguely examine if the body was still moving or whether she needed to deal another blow to completely severe its ties with the world of Haephnes. But the thing was that her 'trust' almost scared me, that if the most powerful woman in the world held such a weakness, how weak was I?

I was rambling too much, not even looking at her face. I was too blinded by my disbelief. Neither the Grim Reaper or the girl said anything. I went on like a proud bastard.

"Hahahaha! But it's just words, right? It doesn't cost anything. Nobody gets hurt. But if you mean it, you'd take action. He told me he believed me. But he never came to help. Just like a hypocrite like everyone else. "

"Oh, so what? You got some deep, dark wound from the past you want us to lick for you or something? Well cut the self-pity bullshit. You're in the wrong business for compassion, amigo."

It was Gig's voice, sarcastic and merciless as usual. But his words were nothing, nowhere in the world was there a business for compassion. I learned and stopped caring right after Christophe's betrayal. He was a bastard, and that was that. Just another weakling out of my way, bringing any weakness with him.

The girl kept silent—the real monster. The one who actually took the action. The one who actually slaughtered more than half the world. Her hair and eyes were the color of fresh blood spurting from wounds…it fit her so perfectly that it was like the gods purposely made her like this, made her so fitting for the world of the Devourlord. They created her, yet now even the god were terrified of her…except Gig.

"Haha, oh yeah. Boo hoo, poor little sepp, right? I don't care about that. Hell, I don't even trust myself anymore. I'm telling you for your own good. With soft spots like that, you're gonna get yourself hurt in a big way. Just a warning. But whatever. It was fun while it lasted. Later, pal."

I looked at the girl for the first time since the start in this speech, half turned and ready to walk away coolly. As I looked at her face, I wanted to widen my eyes, but I prevented myself from doing so.

Her face seemed blank; I at least expected to see some effect from my betrayal in her eyes. I don't know, a hint of hurt or sadness, anger, shock, anything. If she was human enough to say that she believed in my loyalty and she must've been human enough to show some emotion.

There was nothing. Only something that possibly could be described as amusement. My feet couldn't move, all I could do was linger there in her presence for a few minutes, watching her face. Her red-eyed stare locked me in place…

After a while she finally blinked. It was a sign of dismissal, and I turned as naturally as I could and walked away. God, she could still control me even when I was leaving her.

In truth, as I left her posse, I wanted to tell her that I would stay. In that moment where I saw that my betrayal had been nothing to her, absolutely nothing, possibly just a form of some small entertainment, she was more beautiful than any of the girls I had captured for the Yesterwind. Me, who judged females with nothing more than a product, was left speechless by this girl who claimed the title of the Devourlord. But my pride wouldn't allow me to look so pathetic more than once.

I walked away and never saw her again. I regretted every step I took, chewing angrily on my cigarette.

I didn't even know her name.

* * *

Lobo took a drag from his cigarette, exhaling the smoke as he looked at the clouds. He was currently lazing on the rooftop of his headquarters, the Yesterwind. Any moment now they would be getting a new shipment of girls, ready to be bought by wealthy bastards to use them for...anything. It was mostly male costumers, buying for sexual partners. Like Hawthorne, he was loaded but the merchandise he bought never lasted past her 17th birthday. It was almost a waste, but Lobo was getting filthy rich fast and never cared for the girls of Yesterwind.

"Sir!"

He turned to see one of the newbie employees saluting him. "The new shipment has come in."

Lobo didn't really look at him, more at the clouds behind him.

"Good."He took another drag before speaking. "How are they?"

"Very pretty," said the employee. "I think you'll be very pleased."

"I'll be the judge of that."

There was a silence.

"Sir, pardon me for asking…"

Lobo flicked his eyes at the employee, who suddenly looked nervous. "Just ask, and I'll decide whether to pardon you or not."

"The others were talking about how you might actually take a liking to one of the new ones. Have you ever fallen for one of the girls, sir?"

A common question he knew most of the newbies were just dying to know; girls in the Yesterwind were really quite beautiful, it wouldn't be strange if the boss took a harem for himself or took special interest in a few. None were brave enough to actually ask; Lobo decided he liked this new employee. Maybe he would promote him. He was in a pretty good mood.

The blue haired sepp took yet another drag from his cigarette, exhaled the smoke, and laughed.

"Never a girl in the Yesterwind."

The newbie looked at him curiously. "What about another girl, then, sir?" The boss was quite popular amongst female employees. Secretly, of course, because it was known that Lobo had no interest in a romantic relationship with anybody.

This guy was definitely getting on Lobo's better side with his courage. He liked that. But he seemed too much of a nice guy. Lobo would fix that. And the fact that the guy was now part of the Yesterwind.

Pause. Drag. Exhale.

"Only one."

"Who, sir?"

The newbie was a little surprised that the boss had fallen for someone, he hadn't really expected an answer. Maybe his dismissal, but he was just so _curious_.

"She was called the Devourlord."

The newbie nearly puked from shock; that monster that had been sealed a few years ago traumatized the world. She was something that would never be forgotten. Stories and legends would be written about her reign of terror. Even though the Yesterwind's employees did not consist of honest people, the Devourlord caused pure, raw fear; there was had not been a person in the world who had not been scared of her…even the heroes had fear deep in their hearts. Those who saw her form said she looked just like an innocent girl…yet when she smiled it was a thing twisted beyond compare, her intentions so impossibly evil that it was so…wrong coming from the body of an innocent looking girl. It was as if all of Hell inhabited her body which was merely a container; the Master of Death held nothing over her…her mind, her actions, her words…they belonged solely to her. Her blade had been pure black, now dyed a dark red from all the blood…it was the same blade the Devourlord was sealed inside to stay dormant for another 200 years. The heroes that defeated her lived calm lives now…

"A-Are you joking, sir?" the newbie spluttered. He trembled slightly from the thought of the Devourlord. Her end had been fairly recent. They said that Lobo had been part of her group, until he left…he wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. The thought of his boss being in love with such a monster was mind reeling—surely there hadn't been enough human in her for fall in love with...

"Of course. Get back to work." Lobo dropped the cigarette and stamped it out with his foot, leaving the rooftop and the newbie behind him.

It was weeks later when the newbie learned from the older employees that his boss did not joke. Afterwards, he did puke from shock.

Lobo had truly been in love with the Devourlord…the monster that ate all.

But as he looked up to the clouds again, he loved her for reasons that no one else saw. She was beautiful because she was a monster. She had lost the final battle merely because of numbers. Mostly everyone had left her in the end…but even when she had been beaten and sealed, she had been hateful, proud, beautiful to the very end.

He lit another cigarette.

Drag. Exhale. Pause. Drag. Exhale.

Life was so boring now.


	2. Shauna

**Writer's Notes: **Shauna's pretty cool too. She was so motherly-ish in the demon path. xD But I cringed a little when she said "You're my only love Trish" when Tricia was like "Am I a bad girl? Should I just go away?", because that's what Hawthorne said, and Hawthorne is a creepy rapist.

**OOC warning!

* * *

**

_Shauna

* * *

_

I was always alone.

I don't need kindness or people who love me to succeed. Humans are evil creatures, they turn on you once you let your guard down. They turn on you because of greed. I hate the rich and pompous, but I hate the poor even more.

When I managed to gather my own group of bandits, stealing riches in order to live (and it was fun, anyway), that bastard Endorph came and usurped my position as the leader. I couldn't do anything. My followers didn't want to fight someone they knew was more powerful, and I, a gypsy, couldn't do anything offensive but get a knife and stab it into his body. But I knew Endorph wouldn't let me get close enough. He even learned to sleep with one eye open after some of my bandits tried to slit his throat.

They died. It was a reflex, and he had no idea what was attacking him in the middle of the night. He felt guilty. But the rest of my 'people' who were still loyal to me threw in their money with him.

I was alone again, after losing my family.

Sulking was the only thing I could do afterwards. So I sat and sulked, watching the sky. Endorph liked playing robin hood with his merry band of bandits. He was especially into helping the angels in Pulkina. Who knew when they would turn around and beg on their knees next? I didn't give a shit about what Endorph said about hard work, hardship, kindness, whatever he preached about. Maybe our hardships were different, but I had my fair share.

Scarlet Iago, that damnable disease.

Fifteen years ago, as a child, I had been affected. Close to dying. Even the Nereid queen who could cure anything else couldn't do anything about this disease. But somehow, someone had come up with a cure…only that it was expensive. More expensive than any jewel, than any piece of property.

My daddy was a rich man. I remember loving him, but now I don't remember his face or name. He used up his entire fortune and fired all but three servants to pay for the cure, to save his two children. Me, and baby Tricia. Mother had died. I never remembered her.

I went by Shari those days. I don't remember when I changed my name…after I found out my Daddy wasn't meeting me with baby Trish in Pulkina? After Kevin told me to, and tried to hide who I was so people wouldn't come after me? After that same Kevin, dear Kevin, my favorite servant, died trying to help me?

Even the people who loved my father turned their backs on him. He had riches while others didn't, and they killed him for it, because they weren't skilled enough to get the cure to Scarlet Iago. Those poor pieces of trash. They killed my father even when he had told them beforehand all he could afford was two for his children. I guess he was one of them then. But he was still my beloved daddy…excess wealth is useless. But the poor have nothing, which is far worse than having too much money.

"Hey! The angels in Pulkina are under attack. Let's go!"

It was Endorph, ready to play robin hood again. I watched the bandits loyal to him hurriedly scurry behind him.

"Hmph."

Damn you, Endorph. I hope you die.

I slowly trudged after him.

* * *

It didn't last long. I joined up with the Master of Death and that redhead somewhere in the middle of the battle. He had a nice voice. And that girl, who looked so naïve but had been going around slaughtering people, was interesting too.

"Shauna, no…!"

Endorph seemed…I dunno. Worried, scared, a little betrayed. He always knew I hated him, only not like this. He never thought I hated him enough to join up with a mass murderer. It's not like I had anything to lose. I never had anything to begin with.

"Endorph… I shoulda left as soon as I lost to you. Don't you get it? I hate the rich and pompous, but I hate the poor even more. You might be trying to bring them justice or whatever, but poor people just never stop begging! Give 'em an inch, and they take the whole damn mile. They never learn to take care of themselves!"

He looked a little shocked, surprised to hear how I really felt all this time. Maybe he actually started believing that I was on his side. Haha, pathetic boy.

"Shauna… just take a look at what the angels have done and tell me you really believe that."

"Of course I do! Who knows when these guys will start begging again? Or worse, when they decide to turn on you! People are all too eager to forget the good things you do for them. My own experience has taught me that!"

My own experience personally, and what I witnessed with my daddy.

"…I see."

Well well, didn't someone sound shot down? Hah, then he actually did believe I was on his side.

"Haha! C'mon, keep going! I never get sick of people breaking up and getting pissed!"

I let myself smile slightly. Sorry, Reaper, but I was almost done.

"Nash! Lerouche! You're coming with me, right?"

The last remaining servants from my Daddy's mansion. They had found me shortly after Kevin's death, and brought me news of my father's. They didn't know what happened to baby Trish.

"Of course, m'Lady! We'll always be by your side!"

Hm. I could believe in that. The three servants my father kept were his most trusted and devotedly loyal. Kevin, Nash, and Lerouche. They had been my attendants when I was young.

I nearly forgot something else I wanted to say:

"Oh, and one more thing, Endorph. I've hated you more than I've ever hated anyone. Your should be proud."

Didn't he look shocked. He was too kind, and I wasn't saying that because I liked him. I honestly hated him, so trusting, just doing whatever the hell he wanted, for something as weak as kindness. He believed in humans, in humanity, when I didn't. And the Master of Death was far from human…and neither was his container.

The battle didn't last long. Endorph, that coward, fleeing. Betraying the angels he cared so much about. It wasn't them that ran away, it was him.

Endorph, you bastard.

* * *

Corsius.

"…That girl."

She was much older, now…but I would never forget that face. But I couldn't be sure, she was supposed to have died years ago…but here she was, healthy…only that she no longer seemed sane. She seemed…broken. When she saw me, her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, heavens! It's my mother, Shari! What a coincidence! Good day, mother! Have you come to chase the birdies with me?"

"! Shari…? What are you looking at? I'm not your whore of a mother."

Shari…my name. The girl I used to be. I called our mother a whore in attempt to hide who I was. Not like I remembered her enough to know how she was.

"Oh! Oh! Mother, listen! Father came and visited Trish in her room again last night. I was real scared. He got mad and said the reaper was coming cuz I was a bad little girl. I told him I was sorry!"

"…"

Hawthorne…that bastard…

"And then… and then my hairpin broke. It wasn't mine, though. It was Mother's! Are you mad at me…?"

"? H-hairpin…?"

Surely enough, it was still sitting in her hair. Cracked, but still there…that stupid trinket I bought at some carnival.

"But, but… but I tried to fix it. I'm a good girl, right? Father won't be mad anymore, will he? If I find him a nice birdie, he'll be nice again, won't her?"

Trish…eyes narrowing, I turned to the one person who would know what happened to her.

"Lobo!"

"Yes, my dear?" He responded casually. I would have cracked a smile, said some smart retort under another circumstance. But this was Tricia, baby Trish, my sister.

"This merchant…Hawthorne. Is he a costumer of yours?"

Lobo took a drag of his cigarette and glanced at me.

"Yeah, actually. He's one of our regulars. Always buys the prettiest girls. How'd you know? I hear none of the girls stay with him past their 17th birthday."

"I see."

Sometime later, I convinced Trish to call me Sis. The battle ended. The bastard died. Trish was happy. I was too.

Outside of the town, the redhead tried to dominate Trish, to let her into our group, but it failed.

"Her brain's fried. She can't consent, so we can't dominate her." Gig, the reaper. I found my lips formed into a tight line, but relaxed…I had a request.

"Hey… can you just let me take care of her?"

Honestly, I somewhat expected the girl to kill Trish. She was of no use to us if she couldn't follow orders, even if her archery was considerable. But I looked at the redhead, and saw something in her eyes. Something close to pity or love or jealousy. She caught me looking, and then I was almost afraid she was kill me for seeing something to private to her.

But all she said was "Fine."

What I witnessed was pushed out of my mind temporarily.

I wasn't alone anymore.

I had Trish.

* * *

Orviska. And then, the BFF Empire, our temporary home. Lame, coming for the reaper, but not that it mattered. It was strange how I ended up taking up half of the order in the castle. Taking care of Trish and Diness, even Gestahl.

"How do you like being a mother, Shari?"

I whirled around, hair in disarray, facing the smirking glory of the Devourlord. It was quite a good name, I had to admit. Better than the BFF empire. But I had to remind myself that the girl was still somewhat of a bitch. She called me Shari, not Shauna.

"I'm sure your family was worse, considering what you are," I growled, although not particularly with hostility.

The smirk from her face vanished.

"I never had a family. The cave we were at before? The Hidden Village? That's where I killed my makeshift one."

She grinned, and I could hear Gig laughing. I blinked, letting my own lips curl into a slight smile.

"Well, that's their problem, then, if they weren't strong enough to keep you."

The Devourlord laughed, surprising me just a little.

"I like you, Shari. You're one of the few sane ones here, but even amongst the sane, you're sensible. Even Gig approves, and that's saying something."

I blinked again. This conversation was so…human. The Devourlord, so stone faced, so evil, was showing human expressions.

"My name is _Shauna_."

She laughed again. "Whatever, Shari."

"Trish calls me that, because she's my sister. Should I be yours, too?" I asked, getting a little cocky.

The redhead swung her sword over her shoulder and grinned again. "If I killed my makeshift family, what would I end up doing to you? Families don't last. I am the Devourlord, the All-Eater. Families restrict you, control you, and I don't allow that."

I couldn't really deny that; she really must have hated any form of control over her. Except Gig, maybe. She shrugged.

"If you'd like, _Shari_, you can be my _friend_."

It was partly sarcastic, and she laughed at the word. "But I don't know how I'll deal with it, seeing as all the others betrayed me and I've never bothered to keep any around afterwards."

I grinned, folding my arms, voice smooth. Suddenly, I was comfortable with her, even in her terrible beauty.

"I like a challenge. I lived half of my life under that bastard Endorph, and now I'm on my own again."

She looked smug. "Do you know my name?"

"Tell me."

She laughed again at the slight demand in my voice, although whatever she demanded would be fifty times more powerful.

"Revya. I named myself."

She walked away.

I had Trish. And now the Devourlord.

I laughed at the absurdity of our new friendship.

But I wasn't alone.

* * *

Trish died.

But it didn't matter. She was too weak.

Nothing mattered anymore.

The Devourlord regarded me with something like pity, maybe she was actually pleased in our friendship, maybe she understood the loss of a family member. On another thought, she didn't have one.

Battle. Betrayal. I was amongst the few that were left. Bastards, all of them.

Then the final battle came, and I lost yet another. The Devourlord. I cared more than I realized. How sad. But it was then I realized she came to me because she knew I would accept her, because of that 'mother' inside of me. When did I become so soft?

I sat on the red ground, hands tied. Watching her leave. Watching her be sealed. Gig, or was his name Vigilance? left her, his soul unable to be bound to her anymore…

Her last moments. My throat was dry, but my face was wet. Was I crying? What the fuck was this? I hadn't cried when Trish died, I had been a zombie. But why was I crying for the Devourlord, who I barely knew anything about? She wasn't even looking at me. It could almost have been described as a 'fake friendship'.

Maybe it was cause I realized how sad she was. Even if she didn't realize it, I saw it, because of those 'motherly instincts'. She was tough, she was evil, she was beautiful, she was skilled, and she was twisted…all the way to her very core. But somewhere, subconsciously, a different self was calling out for someone. Subconsciously, she reached out for someone. I accepted, because subconsciously, I knew. She was everything I wasn't, and I was the family, or friend, she never had. This was probably a weakness, but she somehow twisted it to her advantage. If I betrayed her, she would be ready for it, but she knew I wouldn't. In the meanwhile, as she waited for my betrayal, while someone else understood her, she was stronger, maybe happier. Not in a run-through-the-field-of-daisies way, in a way only she herself, or Gig, understood. She was indestructible, she could use anything to benefit her.

Now, that indestructible girl lay on the ground, waiting for her last moments to come. Alone. Abandoned.

She closed her eyes, waiting for that bitch Layna to seal her. That damn old lady, crying for her 'dear child'. For that green haired sepp or for the girl that Devourlord would have been, I didn't know. I saw the way the friends she could have had cheered when they defeated her, like the bastards they were. All of them. No one understood her. No one even cared.

No one…she was like me…and maybe that was why she approached me…

"REVYA!"

It was a scream, an almost pained sound, so pitifully sad. I realized I was from my own throat. Me, the strong Shari (although I could never be as tough as the Devourlord) reduced to this. It was the first time I called her by her name. When she was leaving me.

Opening her eyes, those red eyes regarded me coolly. I couldn't read the emotion in them. But there was no hatred in her eyes. I could see the loneliness. And there was a light, I could see that in the moment I called her name, she felt a little better because there was one person in the world to who still cared, now that Gig was gone.

"Bye, Shari."

Her last words, so casual, so friendly.

Aside from Gig, I was her closest friend.

And I had done nothing. It didn't matter if the situation was impossible or not, it was the fact that I had done nothing to save her.

That blue haired bitch sealed her into the sword.

I screamed her name even after she was gone.

* * *

Shauna was dressed in a fancy gown of dark blue and gold, bring out her dark red hair. Nash and Lerouche had styled it and decorated it with some simple jewels.

She had returned to her hometown, where she used to live with her father and baby Trish. The 'heroes' let her go because she was no threat anymore.

The town somewhat welcomed her; no one really knew that she had been with the Devourlord. Even if they did, they assumed she was one of her captives. No one knew her, just like how no one knew Revya. But she hadn't been seen in a long time, so the people were a bit shocked. They had believed she was dead, but they had kept the mansion in shape because the people in the town had liked her father. Before they turned against him.

Liars. She knew they probably kept it so some fat cat could come and buy it, channeling the money into the town. But it didn't matter. Shauna returned, and that property was rightfully hers. It had been kept clean by the village, which benefitted her.

She found some of her father's belongings, and some of the riches he hid in placed only Shari knew where to look. Her father, always thinking of his children. Over the years, she had built up some of his fortune again.

At the moment, Shauna was looking out the window, at a not so familiar landscape. It had all changed. She smiled to herself, seeing the mountains still stained red, the land torn up and unrecognizable. Revya. The world still held signs of her fury.

"Sir! You can't come in here like that!" Nash's voice.

"She won't see you, don't you remember how much she hates you?" Lerouche.

The door burst open, and Shauna saw who it was in the reflection of the window.

"What do you want, Endorph? To gloat?"

She hadn't seen him for years. Since her friend had been sealed away.

"…Shauna. You look…different."

"I'm one of the rich and pompous which I said I hated," she replied, without looked at him. "But it's better than being poor."

"You haven't changed."

"I won't let you raid this house, Endorph. I don't care about the rest of the village. Only this house I will fight for. This belonged to my family."

"…"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I heard you were, so I decided to drop by for a little visit."

She heard a bit of the sarcasm.

"I don't know what you want to say, Endorph. But I'm not joining you again. This is my home and my grave. The world even took Revya from me."

"Revya? The Devourlord?"

"She was my friend."

"That monster had no friends."

"She did. One. Me…Shari. And Gig was much more than a friend."

"…What the hell is wrong with you, Shauna?"

She let a faint smile grace her lips, an expression that was just a ghost now. Nash and Lerouche's eyes widened; they hadn't seen her smile in years.

"Nothing, Endorph. You wouldn't understand. You don't care, either. What do you want? If you want to kill me, do it somewhere where Nash and Lerouche can't see. And spare them."

"Shauna. Look at me." His voice was hard. Shauna was getting irritated, why the hell couldn't he just tell her what he wanted and leave?

"I don't feel like it. I bet your face has grown uglier over the years. Did you remember to shave?"

His arms grabbed her face and forcefully turned her towards him. She winced as his fingers dug into her soft skin, her eyes involuntarily flicking up towards his. He was older, but he looked the same. Maybe a little tired. She wanted to spit in his face.

"…I lied. You _have_ changed." He said, eyes widening.

Her face was…dead. She was beautiful because Nash and Lerouche kept her that way, but inside, she had no purpose. If she died, she wouldn't care. It was like she was a mere shell without a soul.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Endorph. What. Do you. Want?"

He let go of her face, and she turned back to the window.

"Nothing, Shauna. I just came to see how you were. To see how much the Devourlord ate from you. Maybe to help you."

"I don't need your help, Endorph. Stop playing around; you've got your game of robin hood mixed up. Revya was my friend. I was alone, until I found Trish, and until our absurd friendship came into existence."

She laughed humorlessly. Her two twin servants flinched a little at the dead sound.

"And now look where I am. Back to the beginning."

She stood, and turned back towards Endorph. He was much taller than she was, but her eyes burned with some sort of emotion.

"The Devourlord did nothing to me. Do you know what else I hate, Endorph? Heroes. The assholes that sealed her away? All they did was gloat about their victory. No one shed a tear for her but me. No one tried to care for her. But I did. She was my friend because we both understood."

She laughed again. The word friendship in this context was just so absurd; it was like a fairytale that no one would believe, that she and Revya had been friends, however short the time was. The laughter in her voice dropped, and her face formed into a cold expression.

"If all you came here was to tell me how my you hated the Devourlord, leave. Now. I'm not turning my back on her after she's gone."

"…I'll come again, Shauna."

He lingered for a few seconds before he left. Shauna took up her position by the window again. Nash and Lerouche left her alone.

She watched him walk down the cobblestone path. As he stopped and turned towards her, he met her eyes for a second time.

In that moment she let him see her smile and pulled the curtains, leaving her in darkness.

Maybe she wasn't so alone after all.

* * *

**End Notes:** I threw in some implied Lobo x Shauna and Endorph x Shauna. :'D I mean, Endorph's like 10 years older, but it's okay. xD The official website said Endoprh's 35(?), and Shauna's 20…Euphoria was 21. So it all works. xD It doesn't have Lobo's age though, damn.

Anyway, there was some MAJOR OOC in this, some plot holes too, like, Shauna's not really alone cause she has Nash and Lerouche. =/ But still, I wanted to upload it and I kept picking at it until I got tired. xP

*******The Devourlord is awesome; she's evil, twisted, kickass, etc etc, so even though she was friends with Shauna I still wanted her to have an inpenetratable strength. I don't think it worked, but it was supposed to be that even though she opened up enough to become friends with Shauna, she was ready for the betrayal if it came. While their 'friendship' was still intact, she felt freer because someone besides Gig understood her, and with a 'motherly' kind of feeling. Even without Shauna she would be awesomely kickass, though.


	3. Vitali

**Writer's Notes: **Yay, chapter three. Sorry for the OOCness in the last chapter at the end. xD I did warn you. I warn you again for this chapter, beware the OOCness. I kept picking at it and I think I made it worse. -sweatdrop-

The chapters seem to get more OOC as I go. D8 Sorry about that. I need to improve my writing skills. Revya talks too much in this chapter (and a lot like Gig) and Vitali seems like a sissy. Grawr. Definitely need to improve the writing skills.

**Disclaimers (And stuff): **Vitali's restaurant never had a name, in the game it just said 'At Vitali's Hotpod Restaurant'. But I used the name 'Tranquility Grotto', which came from **Rayless Night**'s fanfiction** The Hotpod Melee. **(I love her fanfictions! -insert heart here- )**  
**

So yeah. **Beware of OOCness** again! Dx

* * *

_Vitali

* * *

_

I am a guilty man.

I am considered one of the 'heroes' that defeated the terror of the world, the Devourlord. In a sense, I suppose I am. I may be called a hero. My action may have been heroic. But a hero does things for the good of the world, he is stupid and courageous.

So, all in all, I was, am, not the hero others may consider me.

Especially when, as I sit here alone as I am now, I remember the past events. I simply cannot help if my memories decide to return to me. It is unpredicted, unplanned. Sometimes unneeded. This time, it did not matter. Only a reminiscent moment.

I could not be a hero when I did not wholly hate the Devourlord. I could not be a hero when I could say that I even liked her. Not love, the feeling was not as strong as love. Indescribable, something almost like friendship, companionship. Something close, but not.

She had been a mysterious person; the moment she showed me a side I never thought she could posses, the hate I harbored turned into something else…Yes, I suppose it would be the most appropriate to say I liked her.

It was wrong to say that, to admit that, after all she had done to the world. And coming from the mouth of a 'hero' to the world, it was doubly wrong.

But it was true. I liked her.

And I still do.

* * *

After she had shown herself in Corsius, beaten nearly all our soldiers, and then fled from Levin (I distinctly remember the Devourlord saying she was hungry, but Levin was too absorbed in his victory so I decided against telling him) we began to plan our army to attack her when her guard was down, or whenever we had out chance.

After she had remodled Orviska, it was my duty to sneak in and spy, to find out any information we could use against her.

It had been utter child's play. The castle was like a daycare inside, all of the Devourlord's closer ring insane or near insanity. There were a few who were sane enough (like that gypsy girl), who took care of the others. However, the captured soldiers and clerics and others were perfectly sane, so it was also my job to turn her people against her, to turn the terrified salves into strong, noble warriors. At least, the ones who weren't too scared of her.

I spent quite a bit of time there, and I wasn't supposed to leave. But it was utterly pointless in staying where there was no information useful to our situation when I could be doing something else beneficial. So I planned to leave, before a certain crisis hit.

"A cook! We need a cook!"

"Or a cleric, someone! Someone who knows how to cook!"

I couldn't help myself; cooking was a hidden passion of mine. Several clerics who failed at clerisy became chefs, because putting together potions was similar to cooking. However, as a very accomplished cleric, no one expected me to become a chef. And for someone as quiet as I, it was unexpected that I should have a passion for cooking.

But no one knew me here.

"What's wrong?" I asked the two panicked soldiers still dressed in my own soldier garb.

"Food," one of them stated plainly, "The monster's hungry. And so is Queen Diness."

"But…didn't she eat an hour ago?" I responded. It hadn't been too soon ago she was down here demanding a certain cuisine.

The other soldier shrugged, his face worried. "That's what Lord Dio said, but then she got angry and demanded he sleep. If he wakes up she'll be angry, so he actually went to sleep…but now the Queen's throwing a tantrum. And the Devourlord woke up while her Majesty was singing a certain lullaby, and now she's in a foul mood…"

He shook his head, trembling. Even if he hated the Devourlord, he was one of the many who were too terrified of her to do anything.

"And? We have plenty of cooks in the castle, don't we?" I asked. This situation didn't make any sense. When the All-Eater took over the castle and remodeled it, all the royal cooks in the castle we kept…there was no reason that food should be an issue.

"She…wanted _hotpods_. We have a large stock of them, but the chefs have no clue how to prepare them…they tried, but they brought her food that she didn't find acceptable and now she's in a worse mood. She's killed three chefs already…but the only chefs we have are the ones in the kitchens and they can't cook what she wants!"

His voice had risen to a wail, and his friend patted him on the shoulder.

"We serve her her food…so if something else goes up and she doesn't like it, Miles and I are the next to go…we can't afford to lose any more cooks…"

Hotpods. Relatively delicious things, if prepared right. I grew up on them. But they were somewhat of a commoner's food, and the cooks here were all royal staff. It wasn't strange that they didn't know how to prepare them.

"I…know a bit about hotpods," I told them cautiously. I couldn't help the urge to cook. Even if it was for a monster.

The two soldiers breathed a sigh of immense relief.

"Yeah? Get in the kitchens. NOW."

So I did. I removed my armor and tied my hair back, dressed in a typical cleric uniform so I wouldn't be recognized as a stranger.

And I cooked. I was too absorbed to care what I was cooking, just things I thought would taste good together. It was my first time. And I was naturally skilled, If I do say so myself. Grilled hotpods, stewed hotpods, hotpod juice…anything that this vegetable/fruit could be turned into, I made.

Time passed, and the castle eventually went silent. Eerily silent, but no one complained. I was still in the kitchens, cleaning up and writing down the new recipes I discovered.

"So this sissy cleric was the one who made the food?"

I froze. A mature, velvety-smooth, feminine voice, still with a hint of girlishness.

"…Devourlord," I greeted.

I turned to face the terrible monster in all her glorious beauty. She was wearing a red brassier to cover her breasts and white pants with brown sandals; her crimson red hair flowed down to just a little below her shoulders, and her red eyes pierced through any normal color. Her clothes normally would have been described as scandalous, but it fit her, and she wore it like…a Devourlord. And I knew that she didn't wear it to show the skin, she wore it because it allowed her faster movement without the weight of clothes to bring her down, even though they didn't weigh much. She took advantage of everything she had.

She grinned, and leaned against the doorway with a plate in her hand.

"I was surprised," she said, "when the food started improving drastically. This was what they tried to feed me in the beginning. Try it."

There was no reason for her to kill me, especially if I pleased her, but I took the plate cautiously and sampled the food that was on it.

It was disgusting.

The hotpods were overcooked and slimy, like a dead lung coated with some sort of cheese-based sauce slathered all over it.

She laughed at the disgust on my face; I hastily tried to cover it. I was not known for showing such emotion.

"You see? So I came down to see who made the better stuff. My compliments to the chef." She clapped her hands lazily.

"_Damn_ that was good," said a male voice. "Thank god _someone_ here knows how to put out a good spread."

I immediately recognized it as the Grim Reaper's. I knew how the Devourlord and the God of Destruction worked together, that they were in one body, but it was still so strange to hear a male voice, let alone another voice at all, come from such an innocent looking girl's body. Yet her own voice was strange, it was a half-matured sound (although she was finished with puberty) still with a taint of innocence that was no longer present. It was deceptive.

The Devourlord smiled, not looking at me anymore. She closed her eyes as she conversed with her other self.

"You seem to be in a better mood, Gig."

"What's mood got to do with it? If something's stupid, I say so. If something's delicious, I say so. It has nothing to do with 'mood'. Plus it wasn't me that was throwing a girly rampage."

"I _am_ a girl, Gig," she said, smirking lightly.

"Yeah? I forgot. I thought you were a monster, seeing as your mind is beyond twisted and shit. And monsters don't have genders."

"I was a human originally and my mind twisted into a monster. So I'm still classified as a female. "

Huh. So she classified herself as a monster. I could hear Gig, the reaper, grumbling. The redheaded girl smirked triumphantly.

"Huh. So you're sensitive about it, then, if you're arguing so much? Fine, fine, have it your way then, girlie." He said.

She scoffed at his nickname, but opened her eyes and turned her attention back to me.

"So. Who are you?"

I stiffened slightly, but she didn't seem to notice. Or maybe she did. Was this a casual question, or did she suspect that I was a spy?

"Vitali." I said, answering as normally as I could. Not like I sounded much different, since my voice is apparently always monotone.

"Huh." She moved from the doorway to one of the kitchen tables, resting her chin on the palm of her propped-up arm. "Where are you from?"

Did she suspect?

"I'm just an ordinary peasant you captured."

"Yeah? You're just a regular old schmuck?" Said Gig. "Doesn't seem that way."

I felt cold. Clammy. I was professional in my spying abilities, in my secrecy, in my ability to sneak away. But here, if they knew, I was a dead man. Trapped, with the All-Eater in front of me, her onyx blade gleaming on her back. Everyone feared death. Well, except Gig, and possibly the Devourlord.

I kept silent.

She stared at me, her red eyes piercing through my dark brown ones. Some people said my eyes were almost black, so it was hard to talk to me. But they had never been in the presence of crimson eyes.

She blinked and leaned back on the chair.

"Cook me something else."

It was my turn to blink, but it took a few seconds to process before I turned for a pan and some ingredients. It was a relief to turn away from her, but I could feel her gaze watching me. I was honestly confused. Her questions seemed to imply she was suspicious, but I wasn't dead yet. And the Devourlord wasn't merciful enough to let a spy continue to live in her midst.

I placed down a dish in front of her—more hotpods. She took one of the newly-washed forks off of the towel they were drying on and poked a perfectly cooked hotpod in a cream sauce. It seemed like her actions were in slow motion as she moved it into her mouth. I felt that if she didn't like it, I _would_ be a dead man.

"Hmmmmm." Said Gig, "Yep. You're a liar. You're definitely not some regular old schmuck."

_Shit._ The profanity was out of character, even in my head. But I had been exposed, and failed at my job.

"No regular peasant would be skilled enough to prepare something this good," he continued, and I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. No. I was still safe. They had questioned me to find out about my cooking ability, where I had gotten my skills.

"No, I am," I said, "I grew up very poor on a hotpod farm, and living on a hotpod farm I ate a lot of them and watched my parents prepare them. When I grew up, I watched a lot of others cook. And I take interest in exotic foods. This was my first time cooking."

It was probably the most I'd ever talked in…my entire life. But I had to keep them believing. It was really true, anyway. She smiled, and poked another hotpod.

"Have any dreams?" She asked.

I was momentarily stunned by the…randomness of the question. She asked such...perfect questions with perfect timing. They questioned by identity, yet somehow I interpreted the conversation now as more of a 'friendly' get-to-know-you conversation, if it could be called that. She was the Devourlord after all.

"…I suppose, if I live, to open my own restaurant."

"Yeah? Nice. We'll visit all the time," Said Gig, laughing. I couldn't help but keep a grimace off my face, and the girl grinned. "Aww, what's that? Don't like our company?" Gig asked in a pretend-hurt voice.

I didn't have to answer, because the redhead handed her plate to me, implying she wanted seconds.

"Have a name?" She asked, "'Cause it's going to happen."

I felt my eyebrows rising at the certainty of her voice, but I couldn't help but feel happy _because _of the certainty. I personally never believed I could open my own restaurant, I simply did not seem to have the time to with being a skilled cleric; people were always wounded. It was called a dream for a reason.

"Uh…no."

Blunt answer. But I didn't. I handed back her refilled plate, and she began eating again.

"…Tranquility Grotto," She said after a while of silent eating.

I blinked at the…sheer…peacefulness of the name, of how perfectly it fitted the image I had constructed in my head over the years.

Her red eyes met mine, reading the shock and disbelief that she was capable of such a name in my eyes.

Leaning back lazily, she shrugged. "That's what you all hope for, don't you? Some safe, peaceful place somewhere. A vault, a sturdy cave to keep you that way. Good food, happy family, laughter. A nice life, free of danger, free of fear. Free of anything that threatens you. Whatever makes you happy."

"…Yes."

She shook her head, her expression of something similar to disgust. "Idiots. Had I not come into power the world would still be in ruins. 'If there is evil in this world, it lurks the hearts of man.'" She grinned, an expression that was a mix of pleasure, mischief, and evil. "I just take personification of the darkness."

I couldn't say much, but I must have looked slightly angry at her indirect insult towards me, or surprised at her philosophical words or something. Whatever expression I showed (I was still confident that I was hiding my emotions, how in the world could she see through me? The Devourlord was more skilled than I thought…) she laughed at it.

"You numbnuts call me the Devourlord because I am the personification of evil; I eat everything—lives, confidence, innocence, pleasure. But if Danette or Layna were still alive, they could tell you I wasn't born like this." Her voice expressed extreme hatred at those names, and I assumed they were two people that used to be close to her before she killed them. The Devourlord was an enemy that sprang from nowhere, so it was difficult to obtain any information on her. "Evil is not the one at fault. Light thinks it is superior, and that arrogance is what births darkness. Humanity is ridiculously stupid. Stupid Layna, raised me to be a sacrifice and instead I became a terror to the world."

She laughed. I was intrigued, she did not consider herself human. She was so full of confidence, so devoid of fear…was it really possible? How tough was the Devourlord?

I hesitated before asking a question, something that quite possibly could reveal my position and get me killed.

"Are you afraid of anything, Devourlord?"

"No."

I believed her. She handed me her plate again, and I served her thirds.

* * *

The infiltration of the place had been ridiculously easy, and so was escaping. I spent far longer than I needed to, enjoying myself as a chef. But the rebellion was about to begin soon, and I would need to take my place amongst the warriors as a cleric. And if I was found, I was dead for sure.

When the soldier on watch yelled that the All-Eater had arrived, I tensed. Somehow, this felt like betrayal. I hadn't spent long in her presence, but seeing a bit of her, the person she was out of the battlefield…

I shook my head. When I finally stepped in her presence again, as her enemy, knees weak, revealing who I was…she smiled.

She knew.

She had known all along.

"Fancy seeing you here,_ Vitali_," She smirked. I couldn't respond.

"Huh. You guys don't have the guts to stand up to us, so you just sneak around instead. Pathetic." It was Gig's voice, mocking and proud as always. But what the girl knew he knew, so was he, in a way, _protecting_ me? With the Devourlord knowing my name, suspicion began to arise; I was a spy, so how did she become acquainted with me? Knowing my name was acquaintance enough—as I spy I should have given her a fake name. But with Gig's comment, that suspicion died.

But the knowing in her eyes told me she had known since the very beginning. So why didn't she kill me then?

She stuck her sword into the ground and leaned on the hilt, still smirking. She spoke to me in a low murmur, enough for me alone to hear since I stepped out to confront her.

"Don't look so scared, doesn't seem like you're too known for being an emotional lad. But go ahead, maybe that'll bring down the morale of this stupid get-together."

"Why didn't you kill me?" I asked bluntly, trying to contort my face into the look of a fierce warrior.

"You wanted to die?" She questioned with fake curiousness. "You weren't a threat in my own castle, sissy-cleric. You didn't try to poison me, and Gig and I both agree you put out a damn good spread. So why should we kill you? We want that future restaurant of yours."

It was such a basic…fair reason. I didn't hurt her, she didn't hurt me. And she had liked my cooking.

But she was the Devourlord. Our side had lost many comrades by her hand. Yet…

She grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword out of the ground, preparing for battle.

The group that she had brought with her dwindled down to almost nothing.

But the Devourlord stood confidently, proudly, without a shred of fear. The emotion showing in her eyes could only be described at amusement. She was not affected by the betrayal of her people, even her inner ring, although the redhaired gypsy stayed with her.

She lost.

We won.

In the glory of my, our, victory, I completely forgot about the side she had shown me. I cheered for her defeat; her stone cold face as she sliced through the flesh of warriors caused me to remember her only as a coldblooded murderer again.

I had seen the lonely look in her eyes when Gig returned to being Vigilance, but I disregarded it in the glory of victory.

When I finally calmed myself and she was gone, gone forever sealed inside the sword that still glistened with the blood of those she had killed, I remembered.

But of course by then, it was too late.

* * *

"Hello! Welcome, welcome!"

"Another order of grilled hotpods, coming up!"

"Enjoy! Eat up!"

Vitali sat back and watched the progress of his restaurant. Yes, it fitted the image in his head exactly. And business was booming extraordinarily; the waitresses were kept extremely busy. But as the day began endeding, the rush of customers was thinning out a bit, and he could take a short break.

"Welcome to Tranquility Grotto! May I take your order?"

He frowned.

No. He had nothing to be displeased about, but everytime he heard the name of this place, he couldn't help but feel a little, or a lot, melancholy. Vitali didn't come up with it; the name that everyone had praised came straight from the lips of the Devourlord. Of course, he didn't reveal this to anyone. They wouldn't understand. And they wouldn't believe him anyway.

He looked at his customers, eating happily, his waitresses, maybe a little tired by pleased with their job. The chefs he had trained, honored to be working under him.

He couldn't help but think that the Devourlord, and Gig, would have been even more pleased with his food now. He had gotten better at cooking since…that time.

"Cheeef! Dinner rush! We need you in the kitchen!"

He returned to the kitchen, breaking out of his reminiscence.

Vitali would never tell anyone, but this restaurant, Tranquility Grotto—a hotpod restaurant—was dedicated to her. And her other half, Gig, he supposed.

It was the Devourlord that had helped him reach his dream, afterall.


	4. Diness

**Writer's Notes: **I suppose this chapter marks of the end of the supporting character cast…I can't think of anyone else who would have deep feelings for Devourlord Revya...aside from hatred. Thorndyke, Galahad, Penn, Juno, Tricia, Kanan, Grunzford, Levin, Odie, Pinot, Agrippa, Cuthbert, Euphoria, Endorph, Layna…they're all too insane to write something or just…were too minor to have any feelings of love or friendship toward the Devourlord. Maybe Kanan, but…she's (or he?) to…I dunno, just hard to write. :'D

The again I do have two more characters; now I just need to figure out the order of which chapter comes first…ah well.

Anyway, onwards.

I feel like the characters get more OOC as I write. :C

* * *

_Diness

* * *

_

Being a queen is hard.

It's even harder when you don't have many people to rely on. I mean, when I was twelve, I relied on Dio for everything. He was kind of like a father. No, not even that...he was the lifeline, and I was constantly drowning. If he left, it was disastrous. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to live if Dio wasn't there telling me how I should do something.

Then there was the day the Devourlord came to Orviska. I started running until I tripped on my gown. A skinny, young girl with red hair and eyes looked down at me, and I angrily looked back up at her, demanding answers.

"Nnng…Perfect timing, servant! Where'd Dio go? I was told the Master of Death was attacking, so I was trying to escape. But… Gestahl wouldn't move anymore. Where should I escape to?"

I didn't know _she_ would be the Master of Death's container. I never kept track of my servants.

But she questioned me, and I told her exactly who I was.

"Might you be…the Queen?"

"That's right. Queen Diness of Orviska! Didn't you recognize me? Wait… you're not a servant?"

"Hehe, nope. Master of Death, at your service!" It was a male voice this time, coming from the girl's body. I refused to believe it, so I questioned _her_.

"What? A skinny little thing like you?"

"Yeah, that's right."

It was her own voice this time. But at her answer, I panicked, calling for Dio, questioning the world on what I should do. She decided to take me with her, as a hostage. The Death God was pleased. I resisted as much as I could, but honestly, what could I do? I lost my will quickly. And, stupidly, I told them most of what I knew about Gestahl when they found him knocked out.

They easily manipulated him.

Later, the girl…took a nap. And somehow, Gig…took her over momentarily.

They next time she opened her eyes, Orviska was completely gone.

* * *

I could do nothing but cry. And I _did_ nothing but cry. The redhead complained about how noisy it was, and I was afraid that she was going to kill me. So I shut up immediately but continued to whimper more quietly.

Blood. So much blood. When they were gone for battle and I was left alone in the castle (except for the servants she had dominated) I allowed myself to sob openly. She would return with everyone else—Lobo, Shauna, Galahad, Thorndyke, Kanan, Tricia—covered in blood. I only learned their real names later, while I was in the castle, I only identified them by hair color or personality. It was terrifying, especially seeing Thorndyke, previously so honorable, so insane and bloodlusting. The Devourlord was always scary. She didn't see much importance in me, and I was so very glad.

Then there was the day she brought back Dio. She had dominated him. I couldn't have been more happy.

"! Dio! Dio! You've come to rescue me! Oh, I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

Diness, you silly girl, if he was dominated and brought back to the castle, didn't that mean he was caught? But I was younger then, too dependent on anyone else that wasn't me. Of course, I was shattered at his response.

"Your Majesty…I'm deeply sorry. But current circumstances prevent me from liberating you right at this moment…"

"N-no! You have to help! I've been waiting… you were my only hope! You have to rescue me! I have faith in you…" I could feel the walls of hope crumbling down around me, it was like I was drowning even though the hand of life was right in front of me.

"That I cannot help you wounds me deeply. I don't blame you if you consider me a failure."

I was crying again. How could this have happened? I'd been waiting for Dio to save me, but even though he was here now, he was unable to do anything. While Dio walked away, Lobo stepped in front of me, taking a drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke in my face. I coughed and spluttered as he spoke with his somewhat raspy voice from all the cigarettes he smoked.

"Faith, huh? That takes me back. There was a time when I actually knew what faith felt like. But you should've abandoned that emotion long ago, child queen. If you never learn anything again, remember that humans always betray."

Betray. It was like a new word I'd never heard before.

Of course I'd heard it before. But it was like the word 'flabbergasted'. You knew what it meant, but you never really used it in regular conversation.

"Be…tray?"

The gears in my mind were turning. Putting themselves into place.

The other red-haired woman stepped into place besides Lobo. The gypsy, the one who played the mother role in the castle. She bent town, towering over me since I was so short.

"Hey, Queenie." She began in that voice of hers, sort of cold, sort of husky. "You really shouldn't wait around for others to save you. Like they say, a fire never puts itself out. Women like us have to take control of our own lives. That's how I survived as long as I did. But scared little girls like you, who just hide in the corner and cry… I can't stand cowards like that."

Somewhat amazed at her short life story, all I said was "A-Ah…"

Then, the crazy Thorndyke walked past, laughing.

"Be strong, girl! The only person you can ever rely on is yourself! A weak spirit will eventually reveal a flaw and lead to total failure! Haha!"

I watched as his figure continued farther down the corridor. The castle was so changed I couldn't figure out what the original paths and rooms were anymore.

"Weak…spirit?" I whispered.

There was a pause as they let me contemplate.

"Then… what should I do?"

Everyone else cleared away as the most intimidating figure stepped before me. The Devourlord herself. She looked down at me, red eyes boring into mine. I stared back, waiting for her words, transfixed by her eyes. All was deadly silent until she spoke with that voice; cold, cool, slightly sarcastic, confident, with a hint of deceiving, innocent girlishness.

"Do whatever you want."

I couldn't define the emotion in her voice. It was almost tender, as if she was trying to comfort a small, crying girl. Which I was. But this was the Devourlord. There was a smirk in her voice, a sort of…evil confidence…

But with her words, everything seemed to click into place, everything made sense, I felt…free. It was a revelation, a light in the dark world, even though it was she who had made everything dark in the first place.

Of course I cried. I sank to my knees and cried at her feet, while she watched. I don't know what sort of expression she had on. I was too busy sobbing.

"B-But…when they told me I had to be Queen…I didn't want to. They said I couldn't say no…cuz there wasn't anyone else to do it! Th-they just forced me… and I didn't wanna… but I didn't know what to do!"

The Devourlord might have looked at the gypsy to do something. She might have felt annoyed by my tears. So Shauna spoke again.

"Hmph. Enough with the self-pity. What good will your tears bring?"

I hiccupped a few times, swiping at the water running from by eyes. I looked up at the two women (Lobo had left, and Gig was silent) and hiccupped some more.

"I-is it scary? I mean, will it be scary? I don't like scary?" My voice was so thin, watery, and weak compared to the two before me.

The Devourlord laughed, and the other redhead rolled her eyes, turning towards the way she came.

"Well, independence never scared me. But for you? Who knows. But the rest is up to you. I'm going back to check on Trish, who actually needs someone to take care of her."

She left me alone with the Devourlord, who was still leaning against the wall.

"So, Queenie?" I jumped at the sarcastic, deep male voice of Gig. "Watcha gonna do?"

"I…I don't know…" I whispered, looking up at her (them?).

She smiled, something that looked pleasant on the outside but would be better defined as an evil smirk.

"Listen, child queen. You can't do anything here. This world is mine. But hey. I'll let you have free reign. This used to be yours afterall. Practice. There's still some maggots around you can play with. I don't need them. Start with Dio. Like I said. Do whatever you want. Just don't mess with me or get in my way, and you'll live."

She walked away without another glance back.

She spoke with confidence. With the air of something like royalty…with the air of a Devourlord.

It wasn't just her strength people feared or admired.

It was her overall being.

* * *

"Yes, yes, I will approve of the proposed law…Zazana? No! Do they think me an infant? This is absurd; this is obviously trying to scam us of our supplies! No, tell them we refuse the trade unless they offer something more reasonable and less insulting!"

The Queen sat at her desk, which was covered with papers, stamps, inks, and pens. She was a bit older now; taller, more developed, more mature, and more dignified. She hadn't shed a single tear or thrown a single tantrum since she was put into position of Queen again, surprising Dio and everyone else in the country.

They thought she had finally woken up and decided what was important after the world was left in ruins by the Devourlord. But she would never tell them the truth, although Dio probably had figured it out seeing as he was a prisoner for a while as well.

She didn't change by her own will or whatever, it was that red-haired monster that changed her, ironically, in a good way. It wasn't until a year or so after she was sealed away that Diness realized this. She was still a wimp when Dio had saved her from the castle, and didn't think once about the Devourlord or any of the lessons she had learned in the castle, but once she was forced to be Queen again, memories began to return to her.

The Devourlord's words echoed in her mind. _"Do whatever you want."_

Diness took the advice of 'practice', going around and trying to order people around, but she was still rather timid and failed continuously. Eventually, when she Devourlord discovered this, she took an hour or so of her free time to train the weak-hearted girl. Maybe it was because the strong woman couldn't stand seeing such a weak Queen who was _supposed_ to hold power look so _pathetic_. Plus, she was the ruler here and a little girl couldn't do anything if she did manage to be Queenly, anyway. Full confidence.

But at that time, Diness was still scared. She played along so she wouldn't have to spend time alone with the redhaired monster again, ordering the cooks to prepare something for her when she had already eaten an hour ago, ordering someone to fetch her some clothing, etc etc. Of course, she dropped the act when she was saved. But she also discovered in the year after the sealing that she _hadn't_ been playing, she had been serious and confident about giving her demands.

Although she had let herself be bullied into being the Queen again, she somewhat accepted it. She agreed that the world needed help and decided she would aid in giving it. Especially Orviska, her home; it had been completely and utterly changed since the Devourlord decided to make her empire here. She wanted it back. And she would have to use her power as a Queen to change the place she loved.

Change.

Of course, she started out rather shakily, she was stressed beyond her wits and she cried quite a few times when she was alone to keep up a strong front. She rejected Dio, telling him that she would learn to do this by herself. He complied.

Two years after the Devourlord's sealing, small changes began to happen. And then, as more time passed, bigger ones, until the land of Orviska began to look more like its previous state. The citizens were amazed that the previous crybaby could do such a thing; those who tried to take advantage of her were sorely disappointed for she could see through their scams.

Taking a short break from her work, Diness looked around the throne room, which still held some of the Devourlord's changes. She kept them there on purpose; others thought it was to remind her of the Devourlord's monstrosities and to motivate her, but no, it was to remind Diness of everything the Devourlord taught her.

The Devourlord was, in essence, her idol and her teacher.

No one knew that the way Diness ruled now would have been how the Devourlord ruled had the world not betrayed her to turn her into what everyone called a monstrosity by their own hands.


	5. Median

**Notes:** Whelp. Chapter 5. It was supposed to be pretty short, since he doesn't get that much screen time but it came out to an okay length. Lobo's will probably remain the shortest…

There's more of the actual game dialogue in here, since Median probably doesn't have a coherent stream of thoughts for a while, being a zombie-mummy and all. Since he doesn't really seem to have a notion of time, the chapter might seem a little fast or rushed so I apologize for that.

I gave Gig an extra line, but I feel that it's a bit OOC since he never calls Revya by name, or even mentions her actual name for that matter. =/

Ah well. Sorry about the OOC and lack of originality. =/

* * *

_Median

* * *

_

"_Median! You have to stop this! Don't you understand what you a trying to do?"_

"_Of course I do! I understand perfectly well! I'm here to kill the Master of Death! I lost my child and only heir to that damnable Scarlet Iago...What god would allow a 5-year-old to die like that?"_

_The clattering of colliding weapons._

"_You call yourself a king…but you understand nothing! Death comes to all. There is no escape, no fairness."_

"_Let me ask you... if I die without one to carry on my legacy, what will happen to our land? I'm the lynchpin of this world. Once I'm gone, it'll all collapse again! My death will lead to a million more! But if I get rid of you, reaper, I can live forever! Think of it... a world ruled by a loving, immortal king! We would know only eternal peace. That's what I want for this land!"_

_The splatter of blood. _

"_Gh—! Kyah…"_

"_Now. Now, with the fear of death cast away, I can rule my land forever!"_

"_You…really believe…such…blasphemy…?"_

_The black blade tinted with red, raised to the sky._

"_Thank you, my Lord…"_

Yet, even with the Master of Death cast away, my empire fell apart, so simply…I was left with no heir, my darling child whom I loved, who would have basked in the glory after my reign ended…lost to the whim an unjustified god…

My darling child…

And everything crumbled into darkness…

* * *

A light in the darkness—disorientation and an accursed life…no beating heart, bandages wrapped around dead skin.

Dio.

Cannot remember what I have done, cannot remember what I am supposed t do…frequent memory lapses, frequent memory returns.

I wake up and I see a black sword attached to a girl's hip. Familiar red eyes and hair—the sword, familiar inscriptions and aura, pulsing with life…

I give my obedience…

* * *

I cannot feel the blood spilling over my hands, I cannot think clearly. Time is of no concern to me, but I find myself wishing for it to stop…

I find myself on the battlefield, facing someone familiar…

"Enyet…leshimalay…folinyo…ayilerya…soul…consume!"

"Grraaaaghhh!"

A burning sense…

"Hurr…Dio…tell me what's happened."

I am not simply a dead corpse. I am the rule of a fallen empire. I am the beloved king whom the people love.

"…Report. Now."

"Of course, lord. While I was away, the Master of Death and his vessel conquered Orviska Castle. At that time, you were already in bad shape and had lost most of your memory. So they gained total control of you."

These bastard pests dare to make me their underling to destroy the world I had worked so hard to built? Such idiocy made me laugh.

"Haha. A rare lapse in judgment for you, Dio."

"Absolutely, My Lord. And I will happily receive my due punishment later. But currently, we are up against those who dominated you. I would ask that you lend us your aid..."

"Very well. I just have to get rid of these pests, correct? I can feel my old power returning...!"

The sword in my hands. An unfamiliar sword, but a useful one nonetheless. The surge of strength. The warcries of battle. Glory.

…Defeat?

The intruding feel of metal into my dead flesh; even now, I can feel the long-lost sensation of bitter pain.

"Gah! This…this is not what I…wh-what did I do wrong?"

Anguish.

I am the king! How could this battle against a measly child end this way?

"Huh? You probably did everything wrong! Why does it matter? I mean, even gods don't know how things will turn out in the end. How would some worthless human know any better? Worrying about 'what you did wrong', as if you could do anything about it now, is a total waste of time."

Ah…the voice of the Master of Death, yet twisted into a less kinder way…yet his words ring truth. This is my end. My reign had ended long ago, my bloodline had ceased to exist…

Master of Death, you may have been right…Death comes to all, and there is no fairness…perhaps my judgment had been blasphemous, indeed…

"Medi-Gestahl! Hang on for just a moment! I can help!"

No…I do not need assistance…my time has ended, I have lived far too long…the time of Median the Conqueror is no longer necessary, for he has been dead...this world is no longer mine, and I will find my place in the other...

"It's... too late. Gah...The world...growing dark...World...too far...My...world...Death...nothingness...Finally...I can rest..."

As my body falls, I catch the young girl's image again, comfortably gripping the onyx blade in her small but steady hands.

That blade…the pulsing red flames of the souls kept within, the white inscription I was all too familiar with…my sword, the sword only the bloodline of Median could handle…

Yet, my child, who had died, should have been the only…?

"Median the Conqueror, eh? No need to hide anything, Dio. Double names, isn't that fancy? So kid, what do you think about having three names? Devourlord, Revya, and kid. Hahaha!"

Revya…Revya…Revya…that name…!

The name I had given to my daughter—

Those eyes! That sword!

Her eyes bore into mine, and there is no emotion in her eyes. But I know that look, even if she does not know it herself. The look of a ruler.

And I finally slip into peace, finally able to rest.

_Thank you, my darling child…_


End file.
